megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Midori Komaki
Midori Komaki (小牧 翠 ミドリ, Komaki Midori) is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Personality Midori is a very friendly girl with an extreme affinity of justice and love, which often make her look extremely childish once she shows her true side. She follows her father's lesson of helping people no matter what, but she wrongly displays her desires of helping people without thinking about the consequences of her own actions. Profile * Age: 15 * Voice Actor: Erin Fitzgerald Devil Survivor She was a popular internet cosplay idol who called herself "Dolly". Her mother died when she was very young, and her father took to tell her many beautiful magical girl stories from where she was instilled with a sense of idealistic justice and hope. She was in Tokyo for an event and couldn't get out as the barricades were set up. Eventually she "acquired" a COMP from Atsuro Kihara, who had found it in a prior battle, and took it upon herself to "rescue the innocent" out of a sense of justice, drawing on her father's stories for inspiration. After acquiring her COMP, however, her death clock reduced as she entered dangerous territory in a reckless manner; her actions to protect people scared those she wanted to save, and she was attacked by an angry mob. It is possible, however, to save her and help her understand others' viewpoint and help her retain her innocence and sense of justice. Particularly, she had a profound effect on a tiny Jack Frost demon, who after heeding (and somewhat misunderstanding) her words about "the power of love" went on to become the much more powerful Black Frost, who can be also saved and recruited in several paths. Early Bad Ending Desperate Escape When the Protagonist chooses to go with Yuzu's plan of escaping the lockdown, Midori leaves along with Keisuke. However, after learning of Naoya's strategy in breaking through the lockdown, Midori can be convinced to rejoin the party. King of Demons Midori, along with Keisuke and Yuzu, oppose to Naoya's plan to make the protagonist the King of Bel, and leave the party. Upon completion of Naoya's route, Midori and Yuzu are seen in the epilogue as the protagonist beings to wage war with the angels, and they hope that his heart stays human to the end. Kingdom of Saints Silent Revolution Song of Hope Stats Midori has fairly balanced stats, with a focus on magic. She is a generally useful unit due to her movement range of 4. 3rd Day, Ikebukuro and Suidobashi Midori is encountered here after she acquires her COMP. In both occasions, she is helping civilians who are being attacked by demons and must be assisted. 5th Day, Suidobashi If the player chooses to side with Keisuke rather than confront him, Midori leaves the party. Later, she confronts the protagonist's party alongside Kaido. File:Midori 99.PNG|Midori at level 99 Trivia * In The Japanese version, her handle "Dolly" appears as "Dorry" during email sequences. * Midori's sense of justice is due to her father bringing her up on "Magical Girl" stories. * Midori is the youngest playable character, at 15 years of age. * Midori is based on the prominent cosplayer Midori Kanda. * The endpieces of Midori's glasses are shaped like five point stars. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters